"Featherheads" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> -- START -- 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *intercom* Good morning, campers! Hope you don't mind this 6 AM wake-up call. 16:01 * Codyl exits cabin. 16:01 <+Codyl> Aw 6 AM? Are we ever going to get a break? 16:01 <+Gwen12> Maybe you'll get lucky and get voted off tonight. 16:01 <+Gwen12> Then you can stay up as late as you want. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *intercom* Get your lazy butts out of bed, because today, we'll be getting PHYSICAL. 16:01 <+Lindsay|> Ooh, yay! 16:02 <+Lindsay|> Physics was my best subject last year, I was eight percent away from a pass. 16:02 <+Trent> Great. 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the main lodge* 16:02 <@Justin|Ch|Sad> J: *winks at Sadie* ;) 16:02 <@Justin|Ch|Sad> S: *passes out* 16:02 <+Trent> So, Owen went home, huh? 16:03 <+Trent> Sucks. He seemed like a nice guy. 16:03 <@Heather|Geoff> G: Yeah, bummer. 16:03 <@Heather|Geoff> G: We had so much in common, man. 16:03 <@Heather|Geoff> G: Like food... and parties... and food. 16:03 * Gwen12 rolls her eyes. 16:03 <+Courtney|> Ugh. We need to win this next challenge, people! 16:03 <+Codyl> I agree, Court. I never want to go back to that campfire ceremony again. 16:04 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Yeah, I liked Owen. He was like my dog's chew toy! 16:04 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Well, not MY dog, just the one I stole from my friend. *snorts* 16:04 <@Duncan|> Yo guys, we're forgetting that Owen tanked the challenge. 16:04 <@Duncan|> And if anyone screws up this time, they're definitely the next to go. 16:04 <@Justin|Ch|Sad> S: At least Katie didn't go home. 16:04 <@Justin|Ch|Sad> S: I MISS YOU, KATIE! 16:05 <+Katie|Leshawna> K: Oh gosh, I miss you too! 16:05 <+Courtney|> Girls, you're sitting less than a foot away from each other. 16:05 <@Justin|Ch|Sad> S: Oh yeah. :p 16:05 <+Gwen12> (conf) Now that Im here I may as well actually try to win this thing. I'm not really good at making friends and so far there isnt anyone here I could see myself hanging out with...except maybe Trent :s 16:05 <@Heather|Geoff> G: (conf) Man, I am so PSYCHED! Can't believe we won the last two challenges. Everyone's great so far on my team, especially Lindsay. She's super smart and has a great attitude about everything. I kinda wanna get to know her more, she probably gets guys drooling over her all the time, but... no harm in trying right? 16:05 <@Heather|Geoff> G: *sits beside Lindsay* 16:05 <@Heather|Geoff> G: Hey, Linds. 16:06 <+Lindsay|> Hey, George, is it...? :) 16:06 <@Heather|Geoff> G: Geoff! Uh, nice to talk to you. Today. 16:06 <@Heather|Geoff> G: I, like your, ummm.... :| 16:06 <@Heather|Geoff> G: Uhhhhh... D: 16:06 <+Lindsay|> Awww, I like your, umm too! :D 16:06 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Hey campers! 16:06 <+Noah> What took you so long? 16:07 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Um, perfection takes time Noah. I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that. 16:07 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Now time for part one of today's challenge. 16:07 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Last night, our lovely interns took the liberty of setting up two large wooden pillars just a foot apart from each other in the lake. 16:07 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: These pillars are very tall, and therefore very dangerous. Which is exactly why you guys will be using them today, in a fight to the DEATH! 16:07 <+Lindsay|> :o 16:07 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Well, not to the actual legitimate death, but, uh, yeah. Y'know. 16:07 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: For the FIRST PART of today's challenge, you guys will elect your strongest teammate to fight against another camper playing for the other team. 16:08 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Both campers will be airlifted up to their team's pillar and forced to fight each other with giant rubber paddles. 16:08 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: So, you can either choose your strongest player, orrr, if you just hate SOMEONE on your team, it's possible to just send 'em up for a good beating. 16:08 <@Heather|Geoff> H: The thought DID cross my mind. :D @Gwen 16:08 <+Eva|> Of course I'm the strongest. I'll do it. 16:08 <+Trent> I think DJ is strongest on the Gophers. He should totally play. 16:08 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Good choices. Now, after this portion of the challenge finishes, we'll be starting the second half - football! 16:08 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: It's pretty basic. I've never played football, but Chef Hatchet here tells me it's pretty simple; we'll set up a ball in the middle of the field, one of you will grab it, and you guys will have to land it in the opposite team's net before time runs out. 16:09 <@Justin|Ch|Sad> Chef: Yo, that's not what I said. 16:09 <@Justin|Ch|Sad> Chef: You gettin' football and soccer all wired up. 16:09 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: No, we just couldn't afford any giant goal posts, so we're using a net. Okay? Not a regular game of football, guys. Also, it's full contact. So good luck with that. 16:09 <+Codyl> Great. :( 16:09 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *screen flashes over to the lake, where 2 wooden pillars are stationed* Okay, Eva and DJ. Make your way onto the pillars. 16:09 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Meanwhile, Gophers. Since the Bass are one player short, you guys need to choose one person to sit out of the football challenge. Any takers? 16:10 <+Ezekiel|> Heather, you're pretty weak, eh? 16:10 <+Ezekiel|> Maybe you should sit out. 16:10 <@Heather|Geoff> H: Sorry, did you say something? 16:10 <@Heather|Geoff> H: I don't speak "geek". 16:10 <+Ezekiel|> Hey, I'm not a geek! 16:10 <+Tyler|> Your arms are pretty puny Heather. :s 16:10 <@Heather|Geoff> H: I am NOT sitting out. 16:11 <@Heather|Geoff> H: In case you forgot, I won us the last challenge. 16:11 <@Heather|Geoff> H: The Gophers choose Ezekiel, Chris. 16:11 <+Ezekiel|> Huh?? 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Cool. 16:11 <+Trent> But we didn't agree to him, Heather! 16:11 <@Heather|Geoff> H: Oops. My mistake. :D 16:12 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Alright. So, now it's time t-- *pillars collapse* 16:12 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: :| 16:12 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Aw, man! I knew I should have gone for a size bigger. D: 16:12 <+Gwen12> *Snickers* 16:12 <@Heather|Geoff> G: Whoa. Heavy, dude. 16:12 <+Tyler|> Yeah, well, they would have collapsed due to my rad muscles, anyway. 16:12 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Fine, we'll skip the first challenge. 16:13 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: But because DJ and Eva were already selected, they don't get to participate in part two. Only fair. 16:13 <+Eva|> WHAT? 16:13 <+Trent> How is that fair?! 16:13 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I don't know. 16:13 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I just say things sometimes that pop into my head. Sue me. 16:13 <+Eva|> WOW. 16:14 <+Eva|> Nice going, COURTNEY. *pushes past her* 16:14 <+Courtney|> :o 16:14 <+Courtney|> (CONF) Nice going? How is this my fault? I'm starting to think my team is just out to get me. But no one can break my spirit, no, not TODAY! 16:14 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to giant football field* 16:14 <+Trent> Well, at least Eva isn't playing. @Gophers 16:14 <+Trent> She's definitely the scariest girl on the island, so now we have a better chance at winning. 16:14 <+Lindsay|> You haven't seen scary until you see Cici DiMaggio at cheerleading without a bra! THAT'S scary. 16:15 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Alright. 16:15 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Gophers currently have two out, Bass have one. That leaves an even nine on both sides. 16:15 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: On my count, you may start the challenge. Like I said, no rules. ;) THAT'S what makes it interesting! 16:15 <+Courtney|> No... rules? 16:15 <+Noah> *sigh* Great. My understanding of this sport is now useless. 16:15 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: 3... 2... 1... GO! 16:16 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Let's do this, psychos! Aiiiiiyaaaah! 16:16 * Courtney| runs towards the ball. 16:16 <@Duncan|> No rules? No problem! 16:16 <+Lindsay|> Wait. What do we do with the ball again? 16:16 <+Trent> GRAB IT! 16:16 * Lindsay| is confused 16:16 <+Lindsay|> Uhhh. I still don't get it. 16:17 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *jumps on top of Leshawna and bites her* 16:17 <+Katie|Leshawna> L: OH, HECK NO. 16:17 <+Katie|Leshawna> L: *grabs Izzy off of her and throws her across the field* 16:17 <@Chris|Izzy> I: WHOA! 16:17 * Courtney| picks up the ball. 16:17 <+Courtney|> Izzy, catch! 16:18 <+Trent> *tackles Courtney* 16:18 <+Courtney|> Hey! 16:18 <+Courtney|> (CONF) I can't believe Trent just did that. What a neanderthal! 16:18 <@Just|Ch|Sad|DJ> J: *stands in the middle of the field looking hot as ever* ;) 16:18 <+Trent> Justin, catch! *throws* 16:18 <@Just|Ch|Sad|DJ> J: *grabs ball, hucks it at Tyler* 16:18 <+Lindsay|> Woo! Go, Tyson! 16:19 * Tyler| is hit in the face with the ball. 16:19 * Tyler| falls over. 16:19 <+Tyler|> Owww... 16:19 <+Bridgette|> :o 16:19 <+Bridgette|> Tyler! 16:19 <+Bridgette|> Are you okay? 16:20 <@Duncan|> Why do you care? He's on the other team. 16:20 <+Tyler|> Heh, that was just a little scratch. I'm fine! 16:20 <+Bridgette|> Okay! Uh, good. :) 16:20 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *picks up ball by Tyler* Just gonna borrow this for a sec, kay? c: 16:20 <+Eva|> COME ON BASS, YOU CAN DO THIS! 16:20 <@Chris|Izzy> *runs with it* 16:20 <@Chris|Izzy> I: DUNCAN! 16:21 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *spits the ball at Duncan* 16:21 <@Duncan|> *catches* 16:21 <@Duncan|> ...Gross... 16:21 <@Duncan|> *Runs* 16:21 <+Katie|Leshawna> K: *tries to tackle Duncan, trips, falls onto Sadie* Ow! 16:21 <@Just|Ch|Sad|DJ> S: Oh, hi, Katie! 16:21 <+Katie|Leshawna> K: SADIE!!! 16:22 <+Katie|Leshawna> K: HI ^_^ 16:22 <+Trent> *chases Duncan* 16:22 * Courtney| lunges on Trent, holding him to the ground. 16:22 <+Trent> WHOAAAAAA! 16:22 <+Trent> Ow! 16:22 <+Courtney|> Now who's a good tackler? 16:22 <@Just|Ch|Sad|DJ> S: *dives on Duncan* 16:23 <@Duncan|> *Is tackled by Sadie* 16:23 <@Duncan|> *Drops the ball* 16:23 <+Courtney|> SADIE, what are you doing? 16:23 <+Courtney|> He's on your team! 16:23 <@Just|Ch|Sad|DJ> S: Oh. 16:23 <@Just|Ch|Sad|DJ> S: Whoops. :D 16:23 <+Lindsay|> *grabs ball* Ooh, ooh, I got it! What now? 16:24 <+Gwen12> Just toss the ball! @Lindsay 16:24 <+Lindsay|> To who? 16:24 <+Lindsay|> *tosses ball to Heather* 16:24 <@Heather|Geoff> H: *catches it* 16:24 <@Heather|Geoff> H: Uhhh... WHAT am I supposed to do with this? 16:24 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *dives by Heather and chomps down on ball, taking it with her* 16:24 <+Courtney|> Izzy got it? 16:24 <+Courtney|> Izzy got it! Yes! 16:24 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *falls onto the ground with the ball in her mouth, spits it out* Hey! Tastes like peanut butter! 16:24 <@Chris|Izzy> (CONF): I think my teeth are definitely my strongest feature. My orthodontist always said I was the human equivalent to a sabertooth shark! 16:25 <@Heather|Geoff> H: (conf) I don't run anyway, so why would I run in high heel wedges? This challenge is totally phobic to those of us with GOOD fashion sense. 16:25 <+Gwen12> *Grabs ball* I got it! 16:25 <+Gwen12> *Tosses to Tyler* 16:25 <+Trent> Come on, Ty! 16:25 <+Katie|Leshawna> K: Go Tyler! 16:25 <+Tyler|> Woo-hoo, I've got the ball! *starts running in the wrong direction* 16:25 <+Noah> What, exactly, is he doing? 16:25 <+Courtney|> Noah, quit standing around and help us! 16:26 <+Noah> *groans* Must I subject myself to such a barbaric activity? 16:26 <@Duncan|> Well, if you don't, we won't hesitate to vote you off tonight, dweeb. 16:26 <+Tyler|> *trips, falls, lets the ball fly out of his hands and onto the ground* 16:26 <@Heather|Geoff> Ugh. >.> @Tyler 16:26 <+Trent> Guys, maybe we should swap someone out for Ezekiel. 16:26 <+Trent> Poor guy DOES deserve a shot. 16:26 <@Heather|Geoff> H: A shot to prove to everyone how WORTHLESS he is, maybe. 16:26 <+Katie|Leshawna> L: Come on, Gophers! 16:26 <+Katie|Leshawna> K: I got it! *picks it up* I got it! 16:27 <+Eva|> Get your lazy butt up and go help them, pipsqueak! @Noah 16:27 <+Noah> FINE already! 16:27 <+Katie|Leshawna> K: I got the ball, I got the ball, I got the ball! Eeeeeeeee! *starts running* 16:27 <@Just|Ch|Sad|DJ> S: KATIE!!!! :D 16:27 <+Katie|Leshawna> K: *runs and hugs Sadie* SADIE! 16:27 <@Just|Ch|Sad|DJ> S: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! :D 16:27 <+Trent> Ah no! 16:27 <+Katie|Leshawna> K: AWWW, IT'S BEEN SO LONG! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD 16:27 <@Just|Ch|Sad|DJ> S: OH MY GOSH, I KNOW! 16:28 <@Just|Ch|Sad|DJ> J: *still looking ludicrously handsome* 16:28 <+Trent> *sigh* Geoff! 16:28 <+Trent> Get open! 16:28 <@Duncan|> Somebody get the ball! 16:28 <@Heather|Geoff> G: *grabs ball, passes to Trent* 16:28 <+Tyler|> Trent! I gotcha if you need anything, buddy! 16:29 <+Trent> *hurls at Tyler* 16:29 <+Tyler|> Whoooooooo! 16:29 <+Gwen12> Guys, quit giving the ball to Tyler. He's not exactly the most coordinated, if anyone hadn't noticed. 16:29 <+Tyler|> What? Of course I'm- *falls, ball slips out of hand* Whooaaaa! 16:29 <+Katie|Leshawna> L: *picks up ball* AND THAT'S HOW WE ROLL. 16:29 <+Harold|Beth> H: I've got Leshawna! 16:29 <+Eva|> NOAH, GRAB THE BALL! 16:29 <+Katie|Leshawna> L: *throws to Geoff* 16:29 <@Heather|Geoff> G: *hurls it super-fast, in slow-motion to the other team's net* 16:29 <+Tyler|> :O 16:29 <+Katie|Leshawna> L: O_O 16:29 <+Trent> :o 16:29 <@Chris|Izzy> I: :|""" 16:29 <+Courtney|> Izzy, grab the ball! 16:29 <+Courtney|> And throw it into their net! 16:29 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Oh, yeah. 16:29 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Okay! *hops up, diverts the ball and grabs it* 16:29 <+Courtney|> Yes! We're almost there! 16:29 <+Eva|> IZZY, THROW THE BALL INTO THEIR NET, GO! 16:29 <@Heather|Geoff> H: Someone do something! 16:30 <@Chris|Izzy> *runs towards the Gophers goal* 16:30 <+Trent> *weakly limps towards ball* Owww, my leg... 16:30 <@Heather|Geoff> H: WHAT is wrong with you? @Trent 16:30 <@Chris|Izzy> SO CLOSE 16:30 <@Justin|Chef|Sad> J: *stands in Izzy's direction* ;) 16:30 <@Chris|Izzy> YOU DON'T OPPRESS ME, HOT MAN 16:30 <@Chris|Izzy> *PUSHES JUSTIN* 16:30 <@Justin|Chef|Sad> J: :o *falls* 16:31 <@Chris|Izzy> AHHHHHHH 16:31 <@Chris|Izzy> *does a body dive into the Gophers goal area thingy* 16:31 <@Chris|Izzy> Hey! 16:31 <@Chris|Izzy> I'm here! 16:31 <@Chris|Izzy> *throws the ball down* 16:31 <@Duncan|> ... 16:32 <+Trent> Aw, crap. 16:32 * Courtney| gets up off of the ground. 16:32 <+Courtney|> Did we win? 16:32 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... 16:32 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And that's one point for the Bass! 16:32 <+Eva|> Yes! 16:32 <@Justin|Chef|Sad> S: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! :D 16:32 <+Noah> Joy. 16:32 <+Codyl> Woohoo! :D 16:33 <+Harold|Beth> H: No thanks to Duncan, of course. >_> 16:33 <@Duncan|> What was that, nerd!? :@ @Harold 16:33 <+Harold|Beth> H: Nothing :(..... 16:33 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Let's take a two-minute break to strategize, people. Loving all the energy. 16:33 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *yells off-screen* Can I get a coffee or something? 16:33 <+Trent> Huddle, guys, huddle! 16:33 <+Trent> I'm kinda injured. 16:33 <+Trent> I'll swap. 16:33 <@Justin|Chef|Sad> J: *shakes head objectively* @Trent 16:34 <+Lindsay|> No, we can't do that! 16:34 <+Lindsay|> You're good at baseball, or whatever this is. :( 16:34 <+Tyler|> I say we swap in DJ! 16:34 <@Heather|Geoff> H: DJ can't play, remember? 16:34 <+Ezekiel|> I can play football! 16:34 <@Heather|Geoff> H: Fine. 16:34 <@Heather|Geoff> H: We'll let the little dork play, but if he loses, it's all on you. >.> @Trent 16:34 <+Noah> (CONF) *sigh* These lunatics think playing football makes them brawny. I can't stand this sport. But I have stay in the game and be useful somehow so not to get voted off. At least this way I can show I'm being a "team player". That's more than you can say for people like Sadie, and her less-intelligent clone. 16:35 <@Chris|Izzy> (CONF): Winning wins the respect of my team, but also wins me a point on Eva's hit list. She's super scary, whoa! 16:35 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Time's up, you guys! Gophers, who are you swapping out? 16:35 <+Trent> Well... 16:35 <@Heather|Geoff> H: Katie. 16:35 <+Trent> What?! 16:35 <+Leshawna|Katie> L: HEATHER. :@ 16:35 <@Heather|Geoff> H: Trent, you're a strong guy. 16:36 <@Heather|Geoff> H: I'm SURE you can make it through this challenge on one leg. 16:36 <@Heather|Geoff> H: We need to swap out someone useless, like Katie. :D 16:36 <+Leshawna|Katie> K: Okay! c: 16:36 <+Leshawna|Katie> K: All that running was hurting my arms anyway. 16:36 <+Leshawna|Katie> L: That doesn't even make sense. 16:36 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: So that means Ezekiel's back in! Let's go, campers! 16:37 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *blows whistle* 16:37 * Ezekiel| runs to the ball 16:37 <+Ezekiel|> I got it, eh! I got it! 16:37 <@Heather|Geoff> G: I'm open, duuude! 16:37 <+Ezekiel|> *passes to Geoff* 16:37 <@Heather|Geoff> G: *grabs the ball* 16:37 <@Justin|Chef|Sad> J: *looking insanely hot... again* 16:38 <@Heather|Geoff> G: Justin, wanna help out, man? 16:38 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *jumps in the air and lands on Geoff's shoulders* 16:38 <@Heather|Geoff> G: HUH? Izzy? :| 16:38 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Sorry, Geoffy! 16:38 <@Chris|Izzy> I: The Bass need this more than you do! *snatches ball* 16:38 <@Chris|Izzy> I: HEY, CRAZY GIRL! CATCH! 16:38 <+Courtney|> I sincerely hope you're not referring to me. 16:39 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *tosses the ball to Courtney* 16:39 <@Chris|Izzy> I: GO LONG! *falls over with Geoff* Whooaaa! 16:39 * Lindsay| rushes to Geoff's aid and helps him up 16:39 <@Heather|Geoff> G: Whoaa. Uh, thanks. :) 16:39 * Courtney| watches the ball as it goes flying over her head. 16:39 <+Leshawna|Katie> L: *tackles Courtney* 16:39 <+Courtney|> OW! 16:40 <+Courtney|> I didn't even get it. :@ 16:40 <+Leshawna|Katie> L: Ooh, sorry, girl! 16:40 <+Leshawna|Katie> L: Anyone ever tell you you got a great profile? ;) 16:40 <+Courtney|> >.> 16:40 <@Justin|Chef|Sad> S: *catches the ball* :o What do I do now?! 16:40 <+Harold|Beth> B: PASS IT HERE! 16:40 <@Justin|Chef|Sad> S: *looks around* 16:41 <+Leshawna|Katie> K (from sidelines): Go Sadie! 16:41 <@Justin|Chef|Sad> S: *waves at Katie, passes the ball to Beth* :D 16:41 <@Duncan|> *Facepalm* 16:41 <@Duncan|> @Sadie 16:41 <+Ezekiel|> Why are you cheering for her, eh? She's on the other team! @Katie 16:41 <+Leshawna|Katie> K: I can cheer for whoever I want, nosepicker. :@ 16:41 <+Ezekiel|> THAT WAS ONE TIME. 16:42 <@Heather|Geoff> H: *pushes Ezekiel over* Move. 16:42 <@Heather|Geoff> H: Hello? WHY are you cheering Sadie on? @Katie 16:42 <@Heather|Geoff> H: You're starting to tick off the rest of the team. 16:42 <+Leshawna|Katie> K: But.....she's my best friend! :c 16:42 <@Heather|Geoff> H: Remember what I said about ALLIANCES, Katie? 16:42 <@Heather|Geoff> H: As of this moment, she is your enemy! 16:42 <@Heather|Geoff> H: Unless you want out of the alliance, which means I couldn't save you from the next vote. 16:43 <+Leshawna|Katie> K: No! I'll stop cheering. I, I swear... 16:43 <+Ezekiel|> Good teamwork, eh? @Heather 16:43 <@Heather|Geoff> H: *pushes him down again* Shut up. 16:43 <+Harold|Beth> B: DUNCAN, PASS IT TO IZZY! *tosses to Duncan* 16:43 <@Duncan|> You mean crazy? Pffft, as if. 16:43 <+Harold|Beth> B: Just trust me. I know what I'm saying. 16:43 <@Duncan|> *Sigh* 16:44 <@Duncan|> Alright, I guess. Catch! 16:44 <@Duncan|> *Throws a a hail mary at Izzy* 16:44 <@Chris|Izzy> *catches and runs toward the goal* 16:44 <@Chris|Izzy> ONE MORE STEP! 16:44 <+Trent> :o 16:44 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *tackles Izzy* 16:44 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Hey, I'm not so bad afterall! 16:45 <@Heather|Geoff> G: :| 16:45 <+Eva|> Chris... what are you doing? :| 16:45 <@Heather|Geoff> G: Dang, man. 16:45 <@Duncan|> Awww! 16:45 <@Duncan|> Way to ruin the game, MCLEAN! 16:45 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Sorry. I was sick of watching you guys run around. 16:46 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Got other things to do, and football is only fun on TV. 16:46 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: So, since this round doesn't technically count anymore... the Bass win by DEFAULT! 16:46 <@Heather|Geoff> H: What?!?! 16:46 <+Tyler|> What?! 16:46 <+DJ|> Crap! 16:46 <+Bridgette|> B: That's... Great! 16:46 <+Noah> VICTORY! 16:47 <+Codyl> Woohoo! We won! :D 16:47 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *is unconscious* x_x 16:47 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Yeah, you guys might wanna get Izzy to the infirmary. I learned all my tackling from Chef, a few... minutes... ago... 16:47 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Meanwhile, the Gophers have an entire hour to discuss who they'd like to vote off. Make sure you guys cast in your votes before sundown, because the campfire ceremony is at nine sharp! Seeya there. 16:47 <+Ezekiel|> (conf) I may have not been the best in the challenge, eh? But that Katie girl was cheerin on the other teammates, and that's not cool. 16:47 <@Justin|Chef|Sad> J: (CONF) *looks at self in the mirror* ;) 16:48 <+Gwen12> If we have to choose someone to vote off...I think it should be Justin. 16:48 <@Justin|Chef|Sad> J: :o 16:48 <+Lindsay|> But he's hot! 16:48 <+Gwen12> He barely did anything. He just stood there and stared at himself in that mirror. 16:48 <@Heather|Geoff> H: Someone seems bitter today. :D 16:48 <@Heather|Geoff> H: What happened? Run out of black nailpolish this morning? 16:48 <+Leshawna|Katie> L: Okay, you know what! That is IT. 16:49 <+Leshawna|Katie> L: I am sick of your no-good bossy attitude, Heather. 16:49 <@Heather|Geoff> H: Well, I'm sick of your oversized butt crowding up my cabin. :@ 16:49 <+Lindsay|> You tell her! :D 16:49 <+Leshawna|Katie> L: And maybe I'M thinking of voting YOU off tonight. :@ 16:49 <@Heather|Geoff> H: Do it. 16:49 <@Heather|Geoff> H: I dare you. 16:49 <@Heather|Geoff> H: :@ 16:50 <+Tyler|> :| 16:50 <@Heather|Geoff> G: Uhh, guys... 16:50 <+Leshawna|Katie> L: I will. :@ 16:50 <+Ezekiel|> Hey, this is a little harsh, eh? 16:50 <@Heather|Geoff> H: In fact, why don't you ALL vote me off? 16:50 <@Heather|Geoff> H: Seeing as I haven't WON any challenges yet, right? 16:51 <@Heather|Geoff> H: Oh, wait. Yes, I have. 16:51 <@Heather|Geoff> H: And what impact have YOU had on the game, besides the impact of your too-big two-dollar hoop earrings? :@ 16:51 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Time to vote, campers! 16:51 <+Leshawna|Katie> L: Ooh, that is IT. 16:51 <+Leshawna|Katie> L: No one disses Shawnie's hoops! 16:51 <@Chris|Izzy> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 16:51 <+DJ|> *nervously sits down* 16:52 <@Heather|Geoff> G: Woo-hoo! 16:52 <@Heather|Geoff> G: Good luck, guys! 16:52 <+Leshawna|Katie> K: :) 16:52 <@Heather|Geoff> H: *rolls eyes* 16:52 <+Leshawna|Katie> L: <.< 16:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Gophers, I can't say I'm pleased with the way you performed today. 16:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: But on the upside, you make for some AWESOME TV. xD 16:53 <+Gwen12> Ugh :s 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Tonight, if you don't receive a marshmallow, it's Dock of Shame time. 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: The first marshmallow goes to Gwen. 16:53 <+Gwen12> *Gets marshmellow* 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: DJ! 16:53 <+DJ|> :D 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Geoff! 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Leshawna! 16:54 <@Heather|Geoff> H: >.> 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Justin! 16:54 <+Tyler|> *sits there nervously* 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... Tyler! 16:54 <+Tyler|> Nice! 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Lindsay! 16:55 <+Lindsay|> Oh, yay! 16:55 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Trent and... Katie! 16:55 <+Trent> Phew. 16:55 <@Heather|Geoff> H: :o 16:55 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Ezekiel, Heather, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. 16:55 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: You both ticked off a LOT of people today. 16:56 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Between Zeke sucking at challenges... 16:56 <+Ezekiel|> Hey! 16:56 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And Heather being too mean to function... 16:56 <@Heather|Geoff> H: Just get on with it and give me my marshmallow already. 16:56 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *shrugs* 16:56 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: The final marshmallow of the evening goes to... 16:56 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Heather. 16:57 * Chris|Izzy tosses marshmallow to Heather. 16:57 <@Heather|Geoff> H: :D 16:57 <+Leshawna|Katie> K: Well, I'M glad Heather stayed. 16:57 <+Lindsay|> Same! 16:57 <+Lindsay|> I mean, um, sorry you had to go home, Ezekiel. 16:57 <+Gwen12> See ya. *eats marshmallow* 16:58 <@Justin|Chef|Sad> J: *waves goodbye* 16:58 <@Heather|Geoff> G: *gets up, fist-bumps Ezekiel* 16:58 <+Ezekiel|> We'll party later, eh? 16:58 <@Heather|Geoff> G: Sure, buddy. Sure. 16:58 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Heather? Any final words to your pal Zeke here? 16:58 <@Heather|Geoff> H: Nope. 16:58 <@Heather|Geoff> H: Nothing comes to mind. 16:59 <@Heather|Geoff> H: (conf) I knew I wasn't going to get voted off. Puh-leez, I'm like the most valuable player here. But I had to be sure; two votes from Katie and Lindsay, one from Justin, and a fourth from Geoff. Poor sucker was so desperate to talk to Lindsay, he agreed to do ANYTHING to make her happy. I am so winning this game. 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Well, that wraps up another shocking episode. 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: What will happen in next week's camping extravaganza? 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And who will go home? 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Find out next time right here... 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... on CAMP DRAMA! 17:00 <@Chris|Izzy> -- END -- F F F